Dark Sails
by I Can Be Anything
Summary: Pirate AU. Captain Skye Avery kidnaps the Kings Daughter, Jemma, to get her hands of enough gold to fund her crews trip to the Brotherland. Can Jemma break her walls or will the King save his daughter in time? Chapter story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Ok, this is random and just came to me. Tell me what you think because I am totally not sure.**

The sky above was black as coal, the ocean silent and dead. The wind was rough and unforgiving, rocking the ship with wrath. The Hydra was coming to the end of its journey and the plan was in motion. Captain Skye Avery's sights were on the small island called Spokes Reef. It was small in size but with huge potential, rich in culture and money alike.

"Set the sails, Laddies. Full steam ahead," Captain Avery commanded, eyes set on the target. "Not long now."

Captain Avery had 20 men at her disposal. It wasn't easy getting to the top on an all men vessel but she did it and now the Hydra was all hers along with the unquestionable men it harbored. The men had been getting restless lately having been without land for months. Captain Avery had decided to give them a small treat, while getting gold and treasures along the way for their true destination, The Brotherland. A place were there was enough ale to last them years and enough women to satisfy them for many more. It was the pirates heaven, the prize of the century. Captain Avery had promised her men a month of pure bliss and she was true to her word. They just needed the funds to a company them.

That was how they found themselves on the route to Spokes Reef, a town also known for its alliance with England and its army of vessels and weapons. It was heavily guarded, from the rumors that were told amongst the pirates, with guards protecting the shorelines at all times. Not many pirates had survived but the ones that did vowed to never go back.

Her men were strong, physically and mentally, they would not disappoint and bathe in the riches of success.

They were on the outskirts of the reef, close enough to observe but not be seen as they planned their attack.

The clock struck midnight as Skye's eyes shone with excitement and thrill. The guards patrolled the ocean side, like expected with their pistols strapped to their hips and their gazes focused on the sea.

"Prepare for battle," she shouted to her men. "Tonight, we become gods!" The crew showed their alliance as they roared, raising their hands in the air and soaking in the atmosphere.

They anchored the boat far from the shore and jumped on the rowboats, wanting to have the added surprise in their favour. They got onto land easy enough and looked upon their new endeavor.

"We get what we need and take what we want," Captain Avery whispered, her sword at the ready. "Now!" She screamed, leading her men into a bloody battle of power and pain.

Blood was shed throughout the streets as screams and agonizing moans filled the dead air. The guards posed no threat to the pirates as they killed each and every one before the alarms even sounded. They raced into the town where the mansions lay with gold, killing everyone in their way. The only people spared were the women and children.

"Wait!" Skye shouted, seeing the castle on top of the hill. The men stopped, blood and dirt coating their faces. "There," she spoke, pointing to where she knew the king must lived.

The men yelled in agreement as they ran as fast as they could up the hill, slaying the guards trying to protect their loyal King.

King Coulson was a pleasant ruler, he was all for the people and protected them around the clock. That was why Skye could not wait to take his life, he was the reason many of her close friends were dead. Captured and hung in front of his people for laughs and joy.

Her men were warriors as they bled from their wounds. Some may have died but Skye wasn't worried about that, they died for a good cause and once the Kings blood was spill, they would be honoured.

They reached the heavy door and tried to enter with force, with little success. Skye picked up a rock and through it with as much force as she could muster, smashing the stained glass window into tiny pieces and gain entrance. "Enjoy," she spoke to her men as she waved them in.

One by one they entered the castle and filled their bags with booty.

Skye headed up the stairs, sword in its holster and a smile on her face. He friends will be avenged.

She reached the top of the staircase and walked down the hallway to the Kings bedroom. Her men had secured her way, waiting for their commands.

"Break it down."

With a grunt they smashed the door in and stepped aside, Skye at the ready with her sword drawn.

"Please don't do this," the voice of a man spoke from across the room, unprotected and quivering.

"You call yourself a King," Skye spoke harshly seeing the man dressed in his sleepwear. "Begging for your life, its pathetic."

She could hear her men laugh as they entered the room, grinning, their blacken teeth glistening in the candlelight.

"You can take what you require but please spare my life."

Skye laughed. "Oh we will." She rose her sword and pointed it at him. "I require your life your majesty, and and plan on taking it."

She rose her sword and lunged at the King.

"No!" The voice of a women screamed, running across the room and shielding her father from the sword.

"Oh, what do we have here," one of her men spoke, licking his lips with his blackened tongue.

The women wore a pale nightgown, her hair pulled up elegantly with a few lose stands resting against her cheek. "You cannot kill my father," she spoke, her voice quivering with fear but with a hardness.

"Jemma, don't," the King spoke as he tried to push his daughter behind him.

"Jemma, what a lovely name," Skye mused as she focused her attention on the women, eyeing her up.

"What is it that you want?" Jemma asked, pushing past her father once again and standing her ground.

"Mmm, feisty," her men commented. Ward was one of her best men, killing without a shred of remorse and bathing in the blood of the men. He had a thing for strong women.

Skye began thinking of what she wanted. Whatever it was she could just take, but she was planning for the future. She wanted to be the most feared ship on the water, wealthy and powerful. "We want a thousand gold coins."

The Kings face contorted in worry and fear. "We don't have that kind of money," he pronounced. Skye knew he wasn't lying but she also knew that he could get it.

"Then we have a problem, don't we?" She looked menacingly at the King then smiled back at the girl. She looked behind her at her men. "Grab her."

"No!" The King yelled pushing his daughter behind him and shielding her as best he could. Ward pushed him out the way with a flick of the wrist and grabbed the young women by the hips. "We are defiantly going to enjoy you," he whispered in her ear.

"No, get your hands off me," Jemma screamed, kicking and flailing her arms to hit whatever was in her reach.

"Take her to the ship," Skye commanded, her eyes hard. "I suggest you get your affairs in order. A thousand gold coins or we kill her," Skye aimed at the King.

"You can't do this," the King sobbed as he laid on the floor broken.

"I just did," Skye whispered. "You have till midnight on the 3rd day. Sound 3 cannons and you shall get your daughter back."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Here is it! Let me know what you think, if you want me to continue it'll be updated in a couple of days because I'm working. :(**

"Get her in the cell," Skye commanded as she got on her ship. "Set sail."

"Awe, come on Captain. Can't we play with her for a little while," Ward spoke still clutching at the struggling girl. Her sleepwear was torn and muddy from the rough hands dragging her from her home. Her feet were covered in dirt and blood from walking on the rough surface of her town.

Skye walked up to Ward and grabbed him by the neck, squeezing with enough force to get his attention. "I said take her to the cells."

Captain Avery looked small in size but she could kill a man twice that in seconds. Her crew feared her wrath and so followed her orders, placing Jemma in the forgotten cell and setting sail.

Hours ticked by and they were far from the shore with no signs from the Kings army.

Skye had been keeping her men on task, the night was not over yet if they were to get the treasure of a lifetime. She did a quick head count and noted one of her men had not made it. Quinn was nowhere to be seen. She was upset, she at least wanted to kill him by her own hand, but at least he was no longer on her ship. She wouldn't be surprised if he was killed by her own men.

Once she knew her deck was in order and the treasure was in her cabin, she headed to the cells to see her capture.

Jemma was curled up in a corner, the rats working around her searching for food. Her face was smeared in dirt, covering her once flawless skin. "Are you hungry?" Skye asked, if she were to get her gold she needed the girl alive.

The girl looked up and back down. She had heard stories about pirates and had seen the carnage that they could do. As she was getting dragged to the ship she saw her guards, her friends, murdered on the ground, their blood sliding between her toes. She would let them kill her before she took charity from a bloody pirate.

Skye began to get irritated at the defiance. "I suggest you learn some manners before I allow my men to come visit you," she hissed as she stormed off to count her fortune.

She had never had another women on her ship as a captive, and a Kings daughter at that. Men feared her, men she could beat and show her power but a women was different. She would not lays hands on a women and subdue them with torture. She couldn't say the same for her crew though. Given the chance they would be down their like an anchor.

They had been sailing for hours. They had reached the outland and could no longer see the Reef. The plan was to circle around, so they could hear the canons. She had watchmen throughout the night, if anyone was coming, they would surely know.

From her slumber she heard screaming and laughter. She got up from her bunk and grabbed her sword, rushing to the sounds.

"Come on, you know you want it," the voice of Ward broke through the screams. Skye opened the door and rushed down the stairs to see the cell door open and the oversize man standing over the cowering girl.

She rushed forward and grabbed a piece of fishing wire hanging form the wall, wrapping it around Wards throat and pulling. He raised his hands to his neck and tried to release the hold on his windpipe.

"You lay another hand on her and you will surely lose it," she spoke as Wards face turned red from lack of oxygen. "Do you hear me?"

Blood started to drip from where the wire was cutting him and he nodded, coughing as Skye released it and watched him drop to the floor. "Head to your quarters before I feed you to the fish."

He got up and walked up the stairs without looking back. It took him a while to learn to take orders from a women, but when that women could command 19 other men to kill him, he soon learned.

"Are you alright?" Captain Avery asked, looking to the girl sobbing on the dirty floor of her cell. Her lip was bleeding and finger marks ran up and down her pale flesh. She wiped away her tears, hiding her emotions as best as she could and looked up to Skye. "I guess you are true to your word."

Skye looked confused for a moment. "I did not give him permission to be down here."

Jemma laughed. "Ah, pirates breaking the rules. I'm shocked," she remarked, letting her walls build up again.

Skye looked at her. How proper she spoke and how elegant she looked even amongst the rats, beaten and broken. She felt something she hasn't felt in a very long time, compassion.

"Stand up," she commanded, stepping into the cell and towering over the girl.

Jemma was trying to play tough but Skye saw the fear in her eyes and the tension in her body, but she didn't move. Skye saw the defiance but it didn't anger her, it actually made her smile. "Please, stand up."

Jemma looked up at the word please and saw no anger, no harshness like she had witnessed before. She slowly got to her feet, the pain in her ribs begging her not to.

"Follow me," Skye ordered, walking to the stairs. Jemma was brought up with passion, she had passion for everything she did, if it be taking on a task she really didn't want to do, or simply helping out on one of the towns events. She was the perfect princess. She wasn't used to taking orders from anyone else other than her father. But she followed, she followed so she would survive.

She got her first proper look at the deck as she followed Skye through the rafters and up the small stairs to what she assumed to be the Captains cabin. Skye placed her sword back in it's holster and looked to Jemma. "Sit."

Jemma looked and saw the chair Captain Avery was indicating and slowly lowered herself on to it. From what she could see, the room was as you thought a pirates room would be. Maps and treasures and weapons. It was tidy, unlike the rest of the ship, organised.

Before she was even able to register that Captain Avery was gone, she was at her side again, bowl of water in hand.

She wet the cloth and brought it softly to Jemma's face, wiping away the blood from her lip. She didn't show emotion, the hardness of her features glued in place. Jemma looked to Skye, she could see the ruthlessness, the strength, but she could also see the beauty. Under the dirt and ripped clothes, she was a beautiful women. One that Jemma feared.

They were silent as Skye cleaned Jemma up, the act of tenderness foreign to her. Jemma should have pulled away, but she figured the only way to survive was to follow Captain Avery's orders.

"I have a change of clothes that may fit you, if you wish to change," Skye spoke as she saw the blood stains and frayed fabric. She was not as covered up as one would expect, her sleepwear was tempting her men and she didn't need more stepping out of line.

Before Jemma was able to answer, the clothes were thrown on the small cot and Skye headed out the room.

She quickly got changed, not wanting to be caught in her delicates and looked around the room. It was a place to be slept in, not lived in.

She could see the hordes of treasures on the floor and recognized most of it. She could see the memories of each piece, sinking to the bottom of the ocean. She saw something that she recognized as her own. She bent down and picked up the locket, smiling for the first time since her arrival.

Skye walked in and saw Jemma kneeling on the floor, looking saddened.

"Are you alright?" Jemma looked up, her face wavering with emotion. "This was my mother's."

Skye was trying to stay tough. She should have snatched it from her hand and thrown her back in her cell, but she found herself doing something completely different.

She walked forward and grabbed the locket, moving behind Jemma and placing it around her neck. "You may keep it then."

There eyes locked and Skye looked away, her wall back in place. "You may also sleep in here for tonight, I will speak to my men tomorrow." And with that she headed out the door and slammed it shut, making Jemma flinch. She could not show anymore weakness, with or without her men's presences.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Ok, here it is :) I actually have no idea where I am going with this, I'm just kind of going with the flow. Let me know what you think. **

"We have to do something! They could be torturing her for all we know. Or worse!" Fitz spoke to the King. Leo Fitz had been courting Jemma for many years, they were due to wed next year, and now he could possibly never see her again. They had been friends many years before, and he felt like he had to protect her, and he couldn't. He would never forgive himself if something were to happen to her.

"We are doing something. I've made contact with the English, we are to hold a meeting in a couple of hours to discuss the way forward. Avery will not get away with this, I swear to you. My daughter will not be harmed."

"I hope you are right, Sir." Fitz whispered.

Jemma hadn't slept a wink, being surrounded by hungry men was not a comforting way to slumber. The sea was also rough, rocking the ship and making her stomach churn.

The morning light was breaking through the clouds which was soon followed by a loud exchange from the deck.

"You promised us!" A stern voice rattled the windows.

"I did no such thing and I warn you to bit your tongue," Skye warned.

"She is our gold, the King will pay and we will go to the Brotherland. Do you understand?"

Jemma could hear grunts and then heavy feet. Suddenly the door to the cabin flew open and Captain Avery stormed in, slamming the door behind her and heading to her desk where her maps lay.

Jemma didn't know what to do. If she wan't fearing for her life she would have made a sarcastic remark about mutiny but she quickly learnt to keep to the Captains good side.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she slowly stood and made her way to Skye. Skye ignored her and continued looking at her map but not seeing anything.

She moved to stand next to Skye and tried looking at her. Skye's posture was hard, strong and when Jemma dared touch her shoulder, it was tense.

Skye jumped from her seat, her jaw clenched. Her eyes shifted to the door before she spoke, "On your knees."

"What?" Jemma questioned eyes wide. Before she knew what was happening, she was being pushed to her knees as Skye began to unbutton her breeches.

Jemma looked on in shock as she began to panic. Before Skye got any further, there was a knock at the door. Ward waltz in, his powerful face turning into a grin as he saw the girl on her knees.

"Ah, thats why you didn't let me have her, you wanted her for yourself."

Skye grinned back and began to do her breeches back up. "There is no better way than saying screw you than screwing there daughter," She joked, looking down to Jemma and grabbing her by the chin.

"Isn't that right, Princess?"

Jemma pushed the hand away but stayed on her knees, unmoving.

"Grub will be ready soon. We feeding her?" Ward asked.

"She'll need her energy," Skye replied, winking and nodding her head towards the door.

"Aye aye, Captain." He looked one more time to Jemma and walked out the door, a dirty grin in place.

Once the door was closed, Skye stepped away from Jemma and sat back on her chair. "You can get up now," she assured.

Jemma had actually thought that the Captain was going to... well she wasn't sure but she had been scared. She got up from her knees slowly and looked at Skye. "Thank you."

"They believe you are mine now, you need not fret. You will not be harmed," Skye's monotone voice explained. "You must not leave this room without me. Do you understand?"

Jemma swallowed and nodded. "Yes."

Once the food was brought in, they ate in silence. Jemma began to think, Skye was risking everything to protect her. In the end, it was the gold she wanted. Her welfare was of little importance to that.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Mark me as yours?"

Skye looked up from her food. "Would you rather be theirs?"

"Of course not."

"Then stop asking questions before I change my mind."

Jemma became silent then. She didn't want to anger her, but she couldn't help with all the questions running around her head.

"Where did you sleep last night?"

Skye dropped her food onto her plate and looked to Jemma.

"Why? Did you miss me, Princess?" Skye spoke, a vulgarness in her voice but not showing on her face. It was hard to be nice to her, but Jemma needed to be.

"Yes," She simply answered. She missed the protection.

The answer took Skye by surprise. She did not expect that.

She built her walls up with her eyes betraying her.

"Now you're mine I will have to sleep here now. My men will question if not."

Jemma smiled weakly and began to eat her food again. She was slowly breaking her Captain. The closer she got, the more chance she had to survive.

Her goal now was to survive, her dignity would not guarantee that, but her lies and fruitfulness just might.

The first day was over with no correspondence from the King. This was a surprise to Skye, what type of father would allow their daughter a night with pirates without so much of a fight? 'A coward,' Skye thought as she bid her goodnight to her men, her orders carved in stone.

The candles were lit in her cabin as she walked in and began stripping herself of her sword and boots.

Jemma was sat in her chair, the one where Skye had cleaned her up and watched her every move.

"You may take the bed," Skye broke the silence as she grabbed a pillow and moved to a very uncomfortable looking sofa.

Jemma nodded and without a word moved to the bed. "What if one of your men were to enter?" Jemma asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I've given my orders, no one will enter," Skye spoke. She wasn't so sure of that. The thought of their Captain sleeping with the King's daughter may be to tempting for them.

"Your men do not seem to like orders."

Skye ignored that comment. She trusted each and every man with her life, but they were still men.

Jemma had been thinking all night that her head hurt. Ward did not seem surprised that Skye had marked her. He did not seem shocked that Skye had undone her breeches and had a women on her knees. This may be her way in, her way to live.

"You may sleep with me, if you wish," Jemma whispered.

Skye looked over to the bed, her eyes soft until she remembered that a pirate is not allowed to be soft, under any circumstances. "I may do as I please. I do not need approval from you," She spat.

"I...I know. I'm sorry," Jemma replied making Skye instantly guilty. She was feeling emotions she had never felt before.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes in annoyance.

"I apologize."

Jemma remained silent, unmoving. Without another word spoken, they fell asleep.


End file.
